


The Lightbringer

by Jujux



Series: Howling at the Sun [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Essos, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujux/pseuds/Jujux
Summary: A purpose is found.





	The Lightbringer

**Author's Note:**

> This is happening around the same time as Alyssa's birthday/Kingswood arc.

#### THE PRIESTESS - SOMEWHERE IN ESSOS

It’s been such a long time since Melony - Lot Seven first reached these shores. Since she was first introduced to the one True God. 

There was nothing left of Melony these days, just a forgotten memory in the back of her mind. Time covered all unused trails. 

She was Melisandre now, a red priest and a shadowbinder. 

How many years have passed since the Ghiscari have taken over Volantis and destroyed the Temple of the Lord of Light? She couldn’t remember. Time had little meaning for her between then and now. 

But she still remembered that day vividly. 

Countless soldiers flooding the Red Temple, butchering the Fiery Hand and putting every servant of the Lord of Light to the sword. 

The priests tried to fight them off with their fires. And they might have succeeded if it wasn’t for those flying abominations they called Gods. 

The Ghiscari might worship them, but they weren’t Gods, Melisandre knew that. She felt the blessing of R’hllor and they were nothing compared to that. 

But their blood magic was strong, too strong for a handful of priests.

Between screams and cries, fire and smoke, the only thing Melisandre could save from the red temple before she got away was her ruby.

She and the other priests that got away fled where everyone did – to Braavos. 

They were quickly welcomed at the Red Temple on the isles and life went on for everyone. 

For everyone but her. She refused to believe that R’hllor will not take back what was his. The One True God would have his revenge, she was sure if it. 

It was after years of unwavering faith that she first felt her ruby heating up. It was then when the Lord of Light first showed her the future in the fires - when he showed her the Ghiscari cities being razed to the ground. 

The fires showed her one of the cities melting under a bright sun until only a great lake of liquid silver was left.

Another one turned into gold and the slaves living there took it apart piece by piece until nothing was left.

The third one was engulfed by a dark shadow and when the darkness lifted only scorched earth covered in thick smoke and ash remained in its wake.

She was pleased and her faith only grew stronger from then on.

After some more years, she felt like she was missing a purpose. She thought how she could help the Lord of Light best and she decided that - since R’hllor lost many followers because of the Ghiscari empire - she was going to travel Farther East and teach people there about the One True God.

She spent many years traveling between Nefer and Yin, with only her faith in the Lord of Light to keep her safe. Her results were mixed, but every soul she turned to the Light was a celebration.

It was when she reached Ashai by the Shadow that her life changed. 

It was there where she discovered her gift for sorcery, where she became a shadowbinder.

It was there where the Lord of Light first showed him to her, where the fires showed her Azor Ahai reborn, surrounded by the darkest night and wielding Lightbringer.

It was there where she understood why R'hllor spared her that day in Volantis, where she finally understood her true purpose. 

It took her years to track the man down, but ultimately she did it.

And now she was standing with him in front of the nightfire, waiting for R’hllor to speak with his champion. 

Melisande looked pleased at the fire. She could see its brightness, she could feel its warmth surrounding them, she could feel the life in it.

The man’s purple eyes were enslaved by the beauty of the flames. She could tell that R’hllor was speaking to him. That the Lord of Light had deemed him worthy.

“What is this sorcery, priestess?” the man asked after some time, confusion and awe waging war in his voice.

“It’s no sorcery, your grace. It’s just the Lord of Light showing you the way. What did you see?” she asked greedily.

“I… It was me,” the man answered, his voice a little shaken. “It was me. Darkness was all around me. But then I pulled out my sword and it was glowing like a red star on a clear night sky.” The man frowned and looked at the bright fire in front of him. ”It looked like it was filled with fire.” The man wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword as he spoke, its large ruby pommel sucked the light from the fires greedily. ”And it was bright. The darkness ran from it as a rabbit runs from a pack of hungry wolves.”

The priestess was not surprised, it was the same thing she saw. It was the reason why she was here, the reason why she would do anything to help the man.

“I told you, your grace, you are Azor Ahai reborn. _'There will come a day after a long summer when the stars bleed and the cold breath of darkness falls heavy on the world. In this dread hour, a warrior shall draw from the fire a burning sword. And that sword shall be Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes, and he who clasps it shall be Azor Ahai come again, and the darkness shall flee before him._'”

The man just frowned, his furrowed brows doing nothing to dispel his otherworldly beauty. “I do not believe in prophecies, priestess.”

“Yet the Lord of Light believes in you,” she pointed out. “He has shown you your destiny, you must reach out and grab it. You know what you must do.”

“I told you before,” the man spoke sharply, angry flames filled his eyes, recognizing him as theirs, “I will not sell my people into slavery! I am their king, it’s my duty is to protect them!”

“And you will protect them - from the night that never ends and from the Great Other,” she spoke calmly but continued quickly when she saw that he was about to argue again: “And when you take your rightful place as Azor Ahai reborn, nothing will stand before you!" 


End file.
